


A Tempting Offer

by mellifluous_solitude



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, light femdom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluous_solitude/pseuds/mellifluous_solitude
Summary: You work at a brothel as a barkeeper and this time you get a tempting offer.





	A Tempting Offer

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is not beta'd.

Working the bar at a brothel was not what you wanted to do but at the moment it was your job and it got the bills paid.  
Some of the girls and guys were actually nice but of cause there were also assholes. Like “the dove”. She was the best girl in house and was a bitch about it.  
Dove currently sat on a arm chair looking perfect for her next victim, I mean costumer.  
You went to the back to get some lemons.  
“Please have a drink while you wait“ you heard the brothel mother’s voice.  
You hurried to the front and saw a guy sitting down at bar.  
The Box almost slipped out of your grip. Shit, that guy was good looking, you thought. He had dark hair that covered his left eye and his was very handsome despite the scars on the right side of face.  
His eyes landed on you or rather his one visible eye did.  
Get a grip, he is a costumer, you chided yourself.  
“Hello what can I make for you?” You asked in the sweetest voice you could muster.  
He stare at you for a second before saying: “gin tonic”  
His dark voice send a shiver down your spine but you did your best to hide it.  
Normally you were pretty confident with the guests but then again most guests were either old or not very attractive. Every once in a while there would be someone good looking but you were never this shaken.  
“Here you go“ you put the drink down in front of him.  
He sipped at it.

The brothel mother came to the bar and said: “At the moment Dove and Yoshiko are free”  
Yoshiko was a pretty-ish slightly on the feminine side brunette guy.  
The guest looked at both of them.  
“I don’t like brunettes”  
“I’m sorry that we can’t serve you-”  
“What about her?”  
He nodded to you.  
“I don’t-“ “She’s not-“  
“Hm“ his eyes stayed on you.  
“You want me tho” he concluded.  
You felt the blood rushing to your face and looked away.  
“How about this: I will tell the conditions and if you don’t want I will leave you alone”  
Conditions? You were not really into getting beaten, humiliated or man handled.  
You looked at him still looking like a tomato.  
“Fine”  
He leaned forward.  
“I want you to ride me.”  
Ok not what you had expected.  
“If you want, I will eat you out. You can scratch and hit me. You can tie my hands. You can choke me”  
You felt your vagina twitch at “choke”. He had won and you both knew it.  
You swallowed hard. He took a sip of his gin tonic and said:  
“So what do you say?”  
Pause.  
“Condom?”  
“Of cause”  
You looked at the brothel mother. She seemed shocked by you actually being close to fucking this guy after you had refused to become a hooker in the past.  
“I will go shower then” you said.  
“Should I join you?”  
You thought about it then nodded.  
He downed the rest of his drink and got up.  
You walked to one of the rooms that was empty. The room had a bath room with a shower in it.  
As you reached the bath room door you turned around to look at the guy. He was quite tall and had fairly broad shoulders. His dark blue yukata showed more of his chest than it should. From the way it curved you could tell that the guy was probably muscular.  
He stood at arms length away, on his face was an expression you couldn’t place. Analyzing maybe?  
“You can see more when we shower” he said.  
“Right”  
Both of you entered the bath room.  
You began taking off your clothes, your back facing the man. Wet hair would be a pain, I will tie it up, you thought and did.  
You glanced back at him. He still wore his yukata and was watching you. To the unspoken question in your eyes he said:  
“Maybe you want to undress me”  
Now that he said it you surely did.  
You turned around and removed his belt.  
Parting the fabric you ran your hand over his chest and abdomen. His skin was soft contrasting the hardness of his muscles. There was a scar running down his torso. The skin on his right side was lighter and felt different than the soft more tan skin of his left side. You ran your hand from side to side inspecting the difference.  
He let out a soft sigh. You ran your hands up and slowly pushed the yukata of his shoulders. He was only left with his underwear.  
His arms were just as well muscled as the rest of him and you touched them too.  
You pull down his underwear. His penis was soft and rather small. Your face must have shown disappointment because he said “don’t worry about it”  
You took his hand and got in the shower. You soaped up and suddenly felt a sponge being run down your back gently.  
“What is it?” He asked.  
“You’re gentle”  
“Did you have some bad experiences?”  
None of your exes had really given two in the bedroom and you had always thought that was how guys were but apparently you just had bad taste.  
“Every guy I or my friends have ever dated, wanted to have a submissive women who catered to their needs”  
He ran the sponge down your arms.  
“I would have no problem having you any way I want” he said. “But that thought doesn’t turn me on”  
You turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to yours. He had nice lips and you wanted to kiss him. You looked up from his lips to his eyes. They were dark gray and his pupils were blown wide by lust.  
“Ask me to kiss you” you said.  
He hesitated and swallowed hard.  
“Please kiss me”  
You pressed your lips to his. Kissing him lightly at first then more passioned. You licked over the scar on his lower lip and he let out a soft moan.  
“Let’s dry off” you said slightly out of breath.  
He nodded.

The bed had fresh sheets and thankfully it wasn’t a very soft bed. Your knees would probably kill you if it had been.  
“Lie on your back” you ordered him.  
He lied down and he seemingly tried to look even more appealing. He put his left hand under his head showing off his arms, flexing the muscles to make his abs more pronounced.  
You saw why he told you not to worry about his dick. It was half hard now, not monstrous but big enough to make for good fuck.  
You couldn’t help yourself but run your hands over his body again, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his abs.  
The skin of his penis was silky and you began stoking it.  
“Get hard for me” you told him. “Can you do that?”  
He nodded biting his lips. His cock got harder under your fingers.  
When it was hard enough you rolled a condom on and straddled him. You lowered yourself onto his cock and let out a satisfied sigh. It stretched you nicely.  
His hands were on your thighs stroking them. You rolled your hips enjoying the feeling of his cock inside you.  
“No hands” you told him and pinned them over his head. This brought your faces close together. You looked into his dark eyes as you rolled your hips again. His lips were slightly parted and he looked at you almost pleading.  
Yes you really liked the power you had over him.  
You let go of his wrists and ran your nails down his torso. You were rewarded with a moan.  
I get it, he gets off on pain maybe he can’t without it? You thought.  
You pinched the skin near his hipbone hard and he buckled under you.  
You began moving your hips up and down while massaging your clit.  
His low moan turned you on and felt yourself getting closer.  
The hand that wasn’t stroking you rested on his thigh behind you. As you got closer your nails dug into it.  
Choke me, you remembered him saying.  
You placed your hand on his throat but you were afraid of actually putting pressure into it.  
“I will stop you if it’s too much” he said reassuringly.  
You leaned onto your hand more, lightly pressing your fingers down. You could feel his heartbeat under your fingers.  
His face became flushed, you got worried and let go.  
He took a deep breath and a satisfied smile appeared.  
“I’m close. Worry about yourself” he said in a strained voice.  
You worked your clit again, changing the angel of your hips. Closing your eyes and concentrating on the cock inside you and your fingers.  
You were so close now moving your hips up and down as fast as your knees let you. Then your orgasm hit you and dug your nails into his skin.  
His moan sent shivers down your spine adding to your high.  
When you came down you noticed that your fingers felt warm and wet. Blood.  
You had dug your nails in so hard that you had drawn blood.  
“It’s ok” he said and sat up.  
He grabbed your hand and took one of your bloody fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking.  
He smirked when he felt your vagina twitch around his still hard cock.  
He licked the other fingers clean too.  
You got off him and he went to the bathroom.  
Your legs trembled from exhaustion so you just lie on the bed. Now you noticed that it was not very warm in the room and you thought about covering yourself.  
Something warm and wet was run over your private parts. A towel.  
A moment later you found yourself in a tight embrace.  
He had put on underwear but most of your body was flushed against his soft skin.  
“Is this ok?”  
“Yes”  
“I have to go soon” he kissed your shoulder.  
“I see”  
You looked at his lips.  
A moment later he leaned in kissing you tenderly. That gentle kiss haunted you for quite some time afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually writing an other Obito/Reader story but then I had this idea.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
